galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic:Type Series
The Type Series Welcome to the multi-part fan fiction concerning the history of the Type 43 - starting with Type 1. This will be in development for a while, so make sure to check in every so often. Type 1= In-Game Description The Type 1 is a very basic public prototype. It's slightly larger than a Cicero, and its' only advantage is a turret slot located at the top. This is not a preferable ship, especially in a large fight or on carrier missions. However, it is definitely a suitable choice for those who want something decent and affordable for a nice little vacation. The Story The Type 1 was the origin of a small inventor company who wanted to hit it big. Limited on resources and workers, they made the best of what they had; and it seemed to sell well. The turret slot gave it a decent advantage when escaping from a pirate horde, and the decent handling made it a good choice, despite low cargo space and equipment slots available. It continued to sell until the Nivelian Night Owl hit the market. Nivelian Engineering was successfully able to defeat the first ship in a series, and after about four months of struggling, the Type 1 was driven out, despite it still being circulated in ship rental services for the next two years. After it was fully pushed away, the small company took the money they had and kept going, determined to continue the work on their prized experiment. |-| Type 2= In-Game Description The Type 2 is what you would think it is; an improvement to its' prototype predecessor. Upon its' release it seemed to overtake the Night Owl, a little more ship for a few more Credits. Unfortunately, its' functionality wasn't the best, and after numerous reports of accidents due to faults in the software and computer system, the Type 2 was declared too unsafe to remain public. However, the model deisgn was a huge success and work immediately began on the next model. The Story The Type 2 was a revamped idea when compared to the Type 1. The turret was sacrificed for the extra prinary weapons slot; which they accidentally placed the computer system too close to. This caused an overheating malfunction after extended use in a small timespan. This was a fatal flaw that the inventors couldn't fix before the deadline, so they sent it out and hope for the best. Unfortunately, it didn't work; reports came in from everywhere complaining that the computer system didn't work right and caused a few deaths. They knew this ship wouldn't last long, but in order to fund the next one in the series they had to milk it for all it was worth, and that they did, making a decent bit of money before the ship was forced off the market. |-| Type 3= In-Game Description Originally meant to be a refurbished Type 2, the Type 3's mended computer systems made it a not-so-instant hit when it was pushed to the market. The wing design changed slightly giving it better handling and armor value rose when the manufacturing company got newer plating. It was like a miniature, affordable Gryphon that anybody could take around and survive with. This was soon discontinued in favor of the Terran Inflict. The Story After realizing what was wrong with Type 2 the group of inventors immediately re-arranged the innards, putting the computer system as close to the cockpit as possible. The Primary Weapons systems were refined and the ship was outfitted with a newer form of lightweight protective plating. They believed it was their best ship yet, and it was; making over 15 million Credits in revenue. However, once the Terrans updated the Hawk to the Inflict, this ship was taken down in favor of the ship made a bit more for fighting. However, they didn't lose hope; in fact, when they began work for the Type 4 at the drawing board, they gained hope when they got their first sponsors; it was a sponsorship from Nirai. Their deal was to have Nirai Impulse EX1 Lasers pre-installed on the Type 4 when it released. And they quickly agreed. Category:FanFiction Category:FanFicShips